


One Hell of a Rescue

by Coalmine301



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Obi-wan and Ahsoka are basically siblings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Drowning, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Rescue, Water Torture, Well more like "Torture with a Happy Ending" but still, obi-wan gets a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Obi-wan came to coughing and sputtering in a desperate attempt to expel the water from his lungs. His interrogators made no move to help him as he spasmed on the cold stone floor.Palpatine watched him with cold, uncaring eyes. “Just tell me where they are,” he stated calmly. “And this will all stop.”The Jedi simply snarled up at the older man. “Never.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841479
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	One Hell of a Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Two works in one day?! It's more likely than you might think. 
> 
> After that last one have a work that's (moderately) light on the angst and heavy on the fluff.  
> Because you can tear this space family from my cold, dead, hands.

Obi-wan came to coughing and sputtering in a desperate attempt to expel the water from his lungs. His interrogators made no move to help him as he spasmed on the cold stone floor.

Palpatine watched him with cold, uncaring eyes. “Just tell me where they are,” he stated calmly. “And this will all stop.”

The Jedi simply snarled up at the older man. “Never.”

“Very well,” the Chancellor replied over the hologram before nodding at one of Obi-wan’s new friends. “Put him under again.”

Muscular hands grabbed the back of his tunics and roughly dragged him to the pool once more. Even if he resisted it made no difference and he had learned to stop trying. 

Obi-wan tried to take a breath but his head was shoved under the surface before he could. Instantly his torturer braced their forearms against his shoulder blades to hold him down as he trashed. 

Logically Obi-wan knew that even if he was well rested he would never break the man’s hold. Still that didn’t stop his instinct from kicking in. His body trashed and flailed about in a desperate attempt to get free, to try and get at the air he craved. His body needed air, screamed for it, and Obi-wan had to fight down the urge to take a breath even though only water awaited. 

Eventually he couldn’t hold it back any more and his jaws parted with a mind of their own. Instatally, cold water rushed in to greet him and he recoiled almost as if to avoid it. Soon he was coughing under water, trying to get the invasive liquid out even as more rushed in.

His vision turned black at the edges and it wasn’t long before he knew no more. 

* * *

Obi-wan came to coughing and sputtering in a desperate attempt to expel the water from his lungs. His interrogators made no move to help him as he spasmed on the cold stone floor. A now familiar sight for then.

Palpatine watched him with cold, uncaring yellow eyes. “Just tell me where they are,” he stated calmly. “And this will all stop.”

Obi-wan glared up at the older man and bared his teeth in a defiant snarl. 

Chancellor Sheev Palpatine looked as he always had before, his eyes the only thing giving the Sith Lord away. If one didn’t look him in the eye, didn’t notice the stench of darkness that clung to him, then he looked almost harmless. It wouldn’t be hard to pass him off as the kind grandfather-ly old man he portrayed himself as. 

Dear Force, a Sith Lord had been sitting at the heart of the galactic senate all these years and no one had noticed. Why had no one noticed? 

He had been sending his young, impressionable padawan to meet alone with their greatest enemy. Their enemy who had been potentially grooming Anakin from a young age to be his dark apprentice. Fortunately that didn’t happen, but the possibility was enough to send chills down the bearded man’s spine. 

“Tell me, Kenobi,” Palpatine said again, his voice calm yet demanding. “Where the rest of your pathetic Jedi order is and I promise I shall make this fast.”

Obi-wan glared up at the older man. Palpatine must not think very highly of him to truly believe the redhead would just give up the others’ locations. Then again they never really liked each other so it was somewhat possible. 

“Go to Hell,” he snarled up at the sith. For a second Palpatine’s face contorted into an offended mix of rage and shock, and Obi-wan took a moment to savor that expression, before the Chancellor calmed himself down. 

Before he knew it Obi-wan was shoved head first back into the tank of water. The interrogator's hands were as firm and unshakable as ever, eliminating all chance of Obi-wan possibly escaping. 

All too soon his vision blurred before fading away into nothingness. The last thing he saw was a stream of bubbles before everything went dark. 

* * *

Obi-wan came to coughing and sputtering in a desperate attempt to expel the water from his lungs. His interrogators made no move to help him as he spasmed on the cold stone floor. 

He couldn’t remember how many times he had gone through this. Maybe three. Maybe thirty. It made little difference in the end. 

“Tell me, Master Kenobi,” Palatine calmly demanded. “Where the others are hiding and I promise I sha-”

Suddenly the Chancellor paused mid sentence, gaze narrowing. The man looked like he had heard something though obi-wan couldn’t imagine what. The room was as cold and stark and silent as it always was. So what was the sudden cause for alarm?

“Destroy the evidence, gentlemen,” Palpatine instructed before his holo image quickly winked out of existence.

Obi-wan was still pondering that when an integrator grabbed him by the front of his tunic, the Jedi being too exhausted to resist. Something cold and hard pressed up under his jaw and with a jolt of panic Obi-wan recognized it as the barrel of a blaster.

_So this is how I die,_ he thought numbly. He’d always wanted to die in combat by his brother’s side rather than in some dank torture dungeon. Then again the redhead never really had any sense of control over his life so why should his death be any different?

Though he had managed to keep his friends -no, his family- safe by refusing to spill any information. And so Obi-wan was more than happy to die like this to keep his family safe. 

Of course the Force had other plans. 

The door suddenly slammed open and several figures tumbled inside in a confusing blur of motion. Several blaster bolts fired and Obi-wan recognized the sound of lightsabers activating, a sound he would know blind and dumb.

The fingers holding him up slackened and Obi-wan fell to the floor, the back of his skull clacking painfully against the unforgiving stone floor. But he couldn’t bring himself to care because an all too familiar figure crouched at his side. “A-Anakin?” He croaked. “Is it really you?”

“Yes, Master,” the blonde relied, dragging the older man up into a firm hug. “It’s me, I’m real.”

Even exhausted as he was Obi-wan managed to gather up enough energy to weakly hug his brother back. After several weeks it wasn’t too hard to believe he had truly been forgotten, only for his family to prove just how wrong that assumption was.

“I thought- I thought- I didn’t think anyone would come for me.” 

And Anakin’s arms tightened around him at that.

“Of course we’d come for you, master Obi-wan,” another familiar voice replied as Ahsoka crouched at his side. The togruta had grown into a strong young woman and Obi-wan couldn’t think of anyone he’d be more proud to call his sister.

Over their shoulders Obi-wan caught sight of men in familiar suits of blue and white armor. Clones. It had been a mad dash to remove the control chips before Palpatine had found out, and while they couldn’t save everyone they had managed to remove most clones’ chips.

Including his brother’s battalion, the 501st, men he trusted as much as his own. 

“Can you stand?” Anakin suddenly asked. Obi-wan could only nod in response. 

He felt the younger man sling his arm around his shoulders before he hauled obi-wan up to his feet. For a second his world tilted and he thought he was about to fall down anyway before Ahsoka was suddenly at his other side. She slipped his other arm over her own shoulders and he felt much more supported than before.

Dimly he was aware of them suddenly moving. The duo supported him between them as they walked, the troopers forming a tight protective ring around them. 

Anakin brought him back to the present a slight nudge and a chuckle. “Then we should probably get home soon,” he stated. “Mom’s making stuffed koba tonight.”

“Which mom?” Obi-wan asked playfully.

“The tall one,” Anakin replied with a grin.

“Ah, Tahl then,” Obi-wan nodded mock-thoughtfully. It was a little joke about Tahl being the tallest member of their family, beating Qui-gon by a mere half an inch. 

That got a chuckle from the others though the rest of the trek was spent in silence. That was perfectly fine with Obi-wan. The redhead was still exhausted from his “interrogation” and it was nice to know he wasn’t expected to pay attention to any sort of conversation for now. 

It was only once they were on the transport heading up for the _Resolute_ that Anakin released the line he had been holding back until now. “That’s eleven times I’ve rescued you now, Master.”

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "Ten times,” he corrected. “That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count.”


End file.
